


The Sanctuary's Blessing

by starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antlered!Ignis, Body Worship, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Offering!Noctis, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Sex Magic, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/starrynoctsky
Summary: ‘Ah, the pull of Lucii…the Dawn King will make a lovely offering.’Offering? Amidst the dryness in his mouth, there’s a faint sweetness in the back of his throat that reminds him of the honeyed wine sloshing in crystalline goblets in crowded ballrooms. Alarms sound in the back of his mind – where is he, what’s happening - only to be soothed again by the encroaching mist.‘…summon the Beast’s Chosen.’(written for Round 1 of the ignoct spice-a-thon)





	The Sanctuary's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of the ignoct spice-a-thon!

_‘Child of Bahamut_…’

A sweet scent lures Noctis out of a dark, dreamless veil, easing him into foggy awareness. There’s a melodic tinkling in the air, so different than the low rumble of the Regalia’s engine that usually lulls him in and out of sleep.

But no. That’s not right. He hadn’t been in the car.

There’d been an endless maze of trees, Gladio’s broad form shouldering through foliage ahead of him, searching for a haven. There’d been the sound of clumsy feet, and the flash and click of a camera to his right.

And if he’d turned around, watching over him from behind, he’d see –

…an empty, trodden path covered in darkness.

His mind flashes onto a pair of glasses lying amongst a patch of mushrooms, and crisp, autumn-red leaves before the fog steals the image away. He tries to summon the memory again, but the mind mist only thickens, curling over his thoughts until he lets them go.

‘_Such a pretty one…_’

Unlike the wisp of his thoughts, the alluring song voice shapes in his head clearly. Insistent and inescapable.

‘_Very pretty…’ _Another voice agrees, echoing in his ears.

Mustering the effort to open his eyes, he finds himself alone on a raised stone platform. The source of the voices nowhere to be found.

Above him is an uninterrupted, ink-black sky, its sole resident being a bright, half-moon looming directly overhead, as if looking at him.

The forest is stained in silver; the bark of the trees drained of their usual wooden hues, soaked in moonlight. The silver-toned leaves shine just as brightly, glittering in the canopy above to mimic the missing stars.

Slowly sitting up, he discovers his crownsguard black has been replaced with moonlight-white robes, draped loosely his shoulders, tapering at his waist and ending at his thighs. The material is soft - silkier than the sheets he’d slept in at the Citadel – and it glides pleasantly over his skin.

With his arms and legs bare, it’s plain to see the cuffs of weightless, condensed starlight ‘round his wrists and ankles, long twinkling lengths chaining him to the dais. Within the binds, he holds his hand out, reaching for the ancestral magic within his veins and imagines his fingers closing around the hilt of the engine blade.

He waves again, a moment passing as he blinks down at his empty hands.

‘_Ah, the pull of Lucii_…_the Dawn King will make a lovely offering.’_

_Offering_? Amidst the dryness in his mouth, there’s a faint sweetness in the back of his throat that reminds him of the honeyed wine sloshing in crystalline goblets in crowded ballrooms. Alarms sound in the back of his mind – _where is he, what’s happening - _only to be soothed again by the encroaching mist.

‘_…summon the Beast’s Chosen.’_

The trees shiver and sigh in response, silver leaves lifting from the ground with the sudden wind, swirling around him.

Noctis whirls to look towards a sharp _snap_ of a thin branch. His eyes meet with long, billowing white robes stopping at a slim waist, and he drags his gaze upward, past the defined muscles of a bare torso, wide shoulders, and into a familiar face.

“Ignis?” Noct gasps, staring up into the green eyes he’s known for nearly his entire life.

Protruding from the loose, dirty blond strands of Ignis’ hair is a grand set of antlers, starting a few inches above his ears and curving high above his head like a crown of their own. With every movement the moonlight reflects off the branch of each silver antler, glimmering, twinkling and mesmerizing.

Noctis can’t tear his eyes away.

One panicked question falls loose from the mist clouding his thoughts.

“Ignis. Ignis, what did they _do _– ”

‘_He has been chosen by the Myrlwood… as have you, little king. The Beast’s Chosen and his mate.’_

As the voice speaks, the panic becomes buried in silver. _Look at him_, his mind urges.

Ignis steps toward him on very human legs, but he stands as majestic and commanding as an Anak stag. His body glows with the same unearthly sheen as their surroundings and the perfectly toned plane of his distractingly naked chest is on full display, the flat muscles of his abdomen disappearing under the edge of a wide sash.

While his bottom half is covered, the loose, flowy material of his robes offers no modesty. Noctis’ eyes follow the downward trail of sparse, dark blond hair, flushing as his gaze fixes upon the enticing bulge beneath the light pants.

Chuckling, Ignis traps his chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling Noctis’ gaze upward. Noctis is caught in the full blast of an adoring stare that Ignis is usually so careful to conceal. He’d catch glimpses of it when Ignis is at his most exhausted, or in the rearview mirror when he’s still wiping the sleep from his own eyes.

“_Mate_,” Ignis dreamily murmurs, sliding both of his large, warm hands to cup Noct’s face, gently tilting his head from one side to another in wonderment. “So beautiful, Noct.”

Noctis blinks back up at him, his pulse beating like a drum in his ears, his train of thought skipping and stopping over Ignis’ proximity and touch. He just wants to sink into his arms, he wants Ignis _closer_. They haven’t been this close since the night… before Insomnia had been… Before.

The treaty had been announced, and a shocked prince and advisor had retreated to Noctis’ childhood rooms, into each other’s arms, and royal celibacy be damned, into his bed. He flushes at the memory of shaking, desperate touches, the heated embrace, the drag of his back against the sheets, and the bliss of completion.

The morning after had been quiet, an aftermath of fractured hearts and clinging arms, and the final, lingering press of lips to his.

Those lips – the ones hovering just above his, soft and pink and plush.

Gods, Noctis wants to kiss him. He can’t remember why it’d been a bad idea before. How can it be? He moves forward but is shocked out of his newly determined mission when the binds pull taut around his wrists, keeping him back.

Ignis notices his distress, his hand falling from Noct’s face to trail down his neck, a slow caress along his shoulder and down his arm. The forest air suddenly feels nice and cool against Noct’s heated skin, and he squirms in his binds, trying to calm his racing heart. With one tap of Ignis’ finger upon the cuff and all the binds shatter into sparkling dust, sliding harmlessly over his wrists and ankles.

Noctis throws his arms around Ignis’ neck in gratitude. His saviour. The mist swirls, bringing all of his admiration and desire to the forefront. Hesitation and inhibition falling away.

“Specs,” he says, the usual hidden affection laid out plainly in his tone.

Ignis pauses, lifting a hand to the bridge of his nose, brow furrowing when fingers meet the handsome bump of his nose rather than thin metal. Confusion flits across his face for a moment, but then his gaze falls to Noctis again, and he relaxes.

“Surely this is a dream,” Ignis says. “I can’t be allowed to have you.”

“I want you to,” Noctis breathes, surging forward. A brief meeting of their lips, a heated glance, a sharp breath, and then they fall back together, Ignis hitching Noctis up against him, arms around his waist. “Have me.”

“Noct…”

‘_It is the time of the Moon, and an offering must be made_. _How fortunate that a fated pair has wandered into our midst.’_

Offering, fated pair… the words echo in his mind but Noctis knows nothing except the hot weight of Ignis pressing him back against the cool stone. Mindful of his antlers, Ignis leans down to nuzzle his neck, Noctis lifts his chin to give access, happily accepting the fluttering kisses over his pulse point.

‘_Little king, your bond shall bless the sanctuary_._’_

For a moment, the empty clearing comes alive with muffled, excited tittering, so reminiscent of the mindless chatter of Insomnia’s noble court despite the distinctly inhuman pitches and tongues.

Ignis’ wandering mouth make them easily forgotten, and he wiggles happily under the sharp bites of teeth and the soothing brushes of lips.

On his back, Noctis can see the slow edge of darkness moving across the moon’s shining surface, only a quarter of shadow remaining. It’s becoming so bright, almost painful to stare at, so he shifts his attention to the antlers hovering over his head.

“Wow,” he breathes as he touches the lowest branch of antlers, starting at the blunt point of one, then following the smooth silver curve to its connection to the thicker branch, down to where it disappears into Ignis’ hair. The size, the height, and the majesty puts the crown Noctis is destined to wear to shame. It’s thick and sturdy in his hand. He traces the base of it, tugging experimentally, and Ignis shudders, lifting his head from the crook of Noctis’ neck to look at him.

Oh. His stare darkens with desire, an almost dangerous glint to those green eyes. Noctis feels the echo of it deep within himself, settling between his legs where his arousal is gaining, embarrassingly obvious beneath his ceremonial dress.

Fingers deftly undoing the simple sash around Noct’s waist, Ignis parts the robes and lets the cloth puddle around his body. He nudges between Noctis’ knees where his legs dangle off the dais, and Noctis truly feels like an offering now, spread out and bare before a forest deity.

Standing tall with his chest gleaming, and antlers held high, Ignis is beautiful. He always has been.

“So stunning.”

Ignis’s hands land lightly upon his knees before drifting up, palms spread wide like he wants to touch every inch of Noctis’ skin. His thumbs graze over Noct’s erection, leaving Noctis keening and arching into the teasing caress for more.

He huffs when Ignis moves on, leaning forward and laying his hands flat against Noct’s stomach, drifting over his abdominal muscles with wonderment.

It had been similar, that first night – their last night. Ignis had touched him like he couldn’t believe that he’d been allowed to. Like Noctis is something sacred.

Ignis makes wide sweeps over Noctis’ nipples with his thumbs, leaving them stiff and sensitive in the cool air. Clutching at Ignis’ forearm, he squirms under the relentless flick and rub and pinch, his entire body melting into the sensations. He can feel those sharp green eyes watching his every reaction, and he basks in the attention, the scrutiny driving him crazy. He wants _more_ and he wants it _now_.

“Please,” he breathes. He pulls Ignis into another kiss, fast and deep, wrapping his arms around those wide shoulders until their chests meet, and hooking his leg behind Ignis’ thighs.

‘_It is time to prepare the offering_.’

The air around them ripples and Noctis blinks, lids heavy as Ignis leans over him, petting his hair soothingly. He tenses at the sudden cool touch at his entrance, the heavy press of a thumb testing the tightness of his rim. He turns his head to see a clay bowl suddenly sitting upon the altar next to them, Ignis’ long, elegant fingers scooping up thick liquid gold, slowly dripping around his knuckles before he returns his hand between Noctis’ legs.

He opens around one slick finger, mouth falling open as it sinks further into him; the ceremonial robes beneath him twisting when he arches up, a second finger easing in with the first. Every twist and spread of his rim has him keening at the stretch. He’s so full already. And he wants more.

“Mate,” Ignis repeats, an animalistic growl edging his voice. “Mine.”

Ignis uses his other hand to spread the slick along Noctis’ cock, tightening his fist around him. Noctis fucks up into the enclosed fist, then shoves himself down onto Ignis’ fingers, craving more of the pleasure sparking along his nerves. He whines when both hands release him, leaving him cold and empty upon the dais.

He watches intently as Ignis steps back and undoes the tie around his own waist, letting the robe slip down his legs, baring himself completely to Noctis. The white robes fall away to reveal the long, thick length of his cock, hard and curving enticingly towards his belly.

Practically drooling, Noctis lifts himself up onto his elbows before sitting up and leaning forward, pressing his forehead against Ignis’ abdomen, tonguing the blunt head of his cock and chasing the taste of pre-come. He moans as he wraps his lips around the tip and Ignis fingers tighten in his hair.

Each tug of his hair leaves his scalp tingling, sending shivers down his spine, encouraging him to suck harder, his inexperienced, eager tongue laving at the distinct vein upon his underside. Ignis moans, pulling firmly at his roots to coax Noctis’ mouth off Ignis’ cock.

He’s disappointed when Ignis’ strong hands push him back onto the platform. Panting, Noctis looks up at him, standing between his spread legs, perfect and statuesque, backlit by the moon above.

Ignis gathers more of the shimmering liquid into his hand, groaning when he wraps a slick hand around himself. They scramble for each other, Ignis pulling Noctis towards him until his ass aligns with the edge of the platform. Noctis tries to reach for him again but Ignis’ large hands catch him, pinning both of Noctis’ wrists above his head, keeping them flat to the stone.

“Stay.” Noctis shakes within the hold, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach, mind blanking as he surrenders completely to Ignis.

Ignis wrenches Noct’s leg up, resting his calf upon his shoulder as he leans in, and Noctis cries out as his cock pushes against his opening, dizzy with way his rim is spread, with the way he’s held wide open.

_‘Our Moon, our Goddess, please accept this offering.’_

He can’t concentrate on the voices. Ignis is filling him up steadily, carving out a space for himself until Noctis doesn’t know if Ignis is holding him together or tearing him apart with that much cock. Noctis breathes, the muscles of his rim twitching as he tries to comprehend how full he is.

Ignis starts driving into him with abandon, drawing out before pushing back in. Noctis shudders beneath him, every roll of Ignis’ hips exudes power and intensity, graceful and elegant even with the added bulk of the antlers upon his head. Wrists flexing within his hold, Noctis can’t do much more than take the rough pounding, throwing his head back when Ignis sinks deep, every other hard thrust sending electric fire along his nerves.

“Ignis,” he cries out. _“Ig… Ignis, Gods. Please.”_

“Mate. Mine. Noct,” Ignis chants, thrusting harder with every moan and gasp that escapes Noctis’ lips.

Nearly bending Noct in half, Ignis leans in and kisses him, stealing his breath, his tongue slipping into Noct’s mouth to claim every remaining inch of him. Noctis comes like that, moaning around Ignis’ tongue and around his cock as the pleasure explodes behind his eyelids. A familiar blue light surrounds them as bright as the moon as he spurts between their bodies.

Above him, he feels Ignis thrust once more, half-groan, half-growl rumbling through his chest as he comes deep within Noctis.

‘_Ooh, they are a treat. They’ll power the sanctuary for at least an age.’_

_‘We must keep them. Bahamut won’t even notice they’re missing. They’ll surely keep the nymphs and satyrs satisfied until the next Long Night.’_

There’s a flash and before the light completely fades he sees that the clearing is no longer empty. Around them are creatures he’s never seen before, tall, robed beings next to small, winged-figures, eyes bright, and ears pointed. Others appear human, dark torsos paired with the bottom-half of a spiracorn. All of them eyeing the two of them like hungry sabertusks.

They disappear again in the next instant, leaving Noctis dazed and gazing at the empty forest. The mind mist rushes back in to soothe, encouraging him to dwell in the post-orgasm glow and the low-grade arousal still thrumming in his veins.

‘_What say you, little king? Will you stay and share your blessings with us?’_

Ignis turns to Noctis, his glorious chest still heaving with deep breaths. His antlers remain, beautiful and shining under the full moon.

With a shudder, he realizes Ignis is still hard inside him.

Noctis reaches up to Ignis’ warm, flushed cheek, then up to trace his antlers once again. Those adoring green eyes find his. Even in the aftermath of passion, they still shine with the same intense devotion. And Noctis refuses to share that.

“They can’t have you.” He shoves his hips back, clenching tightly around the length inside him.

Noctis has been offered up before to satisfy others, his hand promised to another. But his heart has always been Ignis’.

He pats Ignis’ side, and curious, Ignis follows his lead, disappointed groans escaping both of them when Ignis slips out. Ignis lays back and Noctis manoeuvres himself above him, throwing a leg over Ignis’ thighs and settling into his lap.

Ignis’ erection is thick against his abs, deeply flushed and shiny with the shimmering liquid and his own come. Noctis wants it back inside him so badly.

He wraps his fingers around the hot length of him, exploring the smooth surface, thumbing the occasional vein, and the ridge just before the blunt tip. Ignis shivers, his own hand clenched tight over Noct’s wrist as Noctis begins to pump his fist.

_This_ is his. Ignis is his.

Holding the base steady, Noctis positions himself, pressing Ignis up where he’s still loose and wet from their first round. He uses his weight to help him sink down, letting Ignis’ cock open him up once more.

“Oh, Gods – _Noct_.” Ignis clutches at his waist, fingers digging into Noctis’ side as he slowly lowers himself.

“You’re mine,” he says, echoing Ignis from earlier, his vision tinged with violet, finally beginning to dispel the persistent mist that had sheltered his mind. He is a tribute staking his own claim. “_Mate_.”

Thighs trembling, he finally sinks down to the base, the whole of Ignis within him. Carefully, Ignis sits up and presses his forehead to Noct’s, the lowest branches of his antlers resting gently atop Noct’s head. Noctis trembles as the new angle shifts Ignis’ cock even deeper than before.

With one hand on Ignis’ shoulder and the other gripping the base of one of the horns, Noctis starts to roll his hips.

His erection bobs between their stomachs, his nerves still oversensitive and sparking with every drag of Ignis’ cock inside him. It’s bliss, this connection, this pull. It’s no wonder that the forest wants to keep them, keep _Ignis._

The altar begins to glow again, and Noctis can see the carvings clearly upon the stone this time; he’s seen these runes before, with that same familiar cerulean light.

_Haven magic_.

Noctis lifts his hips and drops himself hard, losing himself in the ecstasy as Ignis begins to thrust upward to meet him.

He knows they’re all watching.

‘_Stay with us, little King.’_

Above them, the full moon is at its fullest, looming even larger in the sky, as if skimming the tops of the trees. He can _see_ the shadows of the creatures this time, their forms becoming clearer as they approach and surround them, hands reaching out, close enough to touch.

_‘Stay.’_

“_No,” _he says, pulling from that instinctual, primal place inside him and lacing his voice with command, even as the breath is pushed out of him with every drop of his hips onto Ignis’ cock.

Astral violet overtakes moon silver.

Shutting his eyes to the world, their pace gains in speed, the lights increasing in intensity, and voices around them getting louder, words blending together.

Fingers dig into the groove of Noctis’ hips, and Ignis thrusts up once, twice, crying out loudly. Noctis slams his hips down, falling off that pleasurable edge with him. His orgasm is an explosion of bright light behind his eyelids, his cock coating their stomachs a second time, as Ignis twitches inside of him.

And then, the world falls away.

0-0-0

Noctis opens his eyes. It’s dark, his flashlight shining a faint beam of light next to him. The collection of detritus upon the forest floor pokes and scratches at his cheek and he brushes it off with the back of his gloved hand. He looks at his hand in surprise, and clutches at his crownsguard shirt in relief. He grabs his flashlight and shakes the body laid out next to him.

Green eyes open, widening when they see Noct. They’re in an empty clearing, the thick, gnarled trees of the Myrlwood surrounding them. The starry night sky stretches high above him, the full moon small and distant.

He sits up, and they both stare at each other, a heated flush rising up Noct’s neck. They should talk. Does Ignis remember it? Does he regret it? His heart stutters at the thought. Gods, what can he even say?

“…Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asks with a tilt of his head, trying and failing to hide his own blush. The antlers are gone, and he’s just Ignis now. Noct’s Ignis.

“I’m fine,” Noctis says. “But you’re missing something.”

Ignis raises a brow, hand automatically lifting to the top of his head. Noctis laughs and waves his hand, pulling from the armiger. Ignis’ lips quirk into a smile. He retrieves his glasses from Noct’s open palm, before trading it for his own hand.

“I do believe it’s time to get my mate to bed,” Ignis comments casually, carefully gauging Noct’s reaction. Noctis blinks down at their joined hands, and squeezes once, smiling at Ignis.

He can hear the faint sounds of their friends calling for them in the distance. They set out hand in hand towards them, following the unusually bright glow of a haven beyond the trees, the strong, cerulean light easy to spot in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto: Uhh, was this haven here before?  
Gladio: It wasn’t lit up like this earlier. Could’ve sworn it was busted.  
Ignis and Noctis: *sweats*  
\---
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> **Twitter:** [@starrynoctsky](https://twitter.com/starrynoctsky)


End file.
